Soul Wars
by The Temple of Time
Summary: Some time after the great battle between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort, Ginny Weasely is faced with a new challenge. Forgiving her worst enemy and teaming up with him to fight off the new threat that Potter himself isn't willing to see.
1. Chapter 1

Ginny groaned like she'd never groaned before. She couldn't believe her family was moving. She didn't understand why they just couldn't rebuild the Burrow. Since it had been destroyed by the Death Eaters in her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry they had been cramped inside her older brother Percy's small house. It wasn't too bad since Ron had moved in with Harry and Hermione at the house in Grimmauld Place. But George hadn't been functional for the longest time without his twin brother and partner in crime, Fred. The entire family was stricken with the loss of their son and brother.

Though the fundamentals of the school had been shaken up by the war and many of the students were still frightened, Ginny welcomed her final year at Hogwarts. The absence of most of her friends and some of her favourite teachers, even Severus Snape the potions master, made the year long and torturous. She'd already decided to take a year off of school to help her family rebuild the Burrow.

But her mother and father had found an actual house and were waiting for her to come back from school so they could move in. They said that since most of the family had moved out they didn't need a huge house held up by magic anymore. Ginny disagreed. She loved the Burrow with its many floors held up by nothing more than a charm produced by her father and she'd argued this countless times with her parents but the answer was always no. So now she was packing her things from the small bedroom Percy had let her use, she was sure it had once been his office. It didn't take long; she didn't have many things since the destruction of the Burrow.

The family decided not to apparate there merely for a little bit of family time. They rented a car from the ministry and drove. Ginny's father, Arthur, had been given a ridiculously high raise for his actions against You-Know-Who during the war. Therefore the Weasely family could afford the house and ministry cars.

With her family getting used to their new found wealth and her brother finally able to move on from Fred's death, Ginny was stuck in the middle of a depression that even her boyfriend, Harry Potter couldn't fix. Even he was beginning to get on her nerves. He was always willing to talk, but never about the war. He just wanted to forget it ever happened and move on from the life of the fear that he might be killed at any second whereas Ginny needed to talk about it with someone. She desperately missed her brother and she knew that her own family would be no use to her to talk to. But Harry, over and over, avoided all talk about the war against You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters.

After the Christmas of the first year away from school Ginny knew she had to get away from her family. She accepted to help an old friend reopen the owl emporium since the disappearance of Mr Eeylops. She moved from her parents' new home to a small apartment in Diagon Alley she shared with her business partner, Katy McCrea. Katy's parents had been brutalised by Death Eaters and were still in St. Mungo's. She was someone who could talk with Ginny about the war. So they talked and talked every day, while working and relaxing in their rooms. She was also a good friend who could support her in her dying relationship with the famed Harry Potter.

The shop finally opened after three months of hard work. The business took off and they soon opened a post office in accordance to their owl shop. They worked all day every day except for the weekends where they took the time to organize sales numbers and to relax. They only stayed open for two weekends and that was when the new school year for the students of Hogwarts was about to begin. They had decided on that long before the time came. By now it was nearing May. Ginny was feeding the birds on display when Harry walked in. She looked at her watch. "I'll be off in an hour if you can wait?" she smiled.

He smiled back. "Course," he said. "Since it's the weekend would you like to spend it at Grimmauld place? It's not nearly as bad as it was since the last time you were there."

"I'll have to see how much work there has to be done."

"Ok. Regardless I'm taking you for dinner tonight." Ginny rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile even more. He was too sweet... it made it harder for her to think of her final conclusion. "I'll pick you up in an hour, ok?"

"Ok."

He leaned forward and kissed her passionately before leaving the shop once again. Ginny sighed sadly and went back to her desk. She had decided that it was time to end her relationship with Harry. She'd cried over him for the last time and Katy had agreed. Now she was going to leave him and move on from the relationship that started while they were in school.

Forty-five minutes later she heard the bell that signalled the opening of the door and looked up from the desk. A fiery hatred filled her chest. There, in front of her, in her shop was her sworn enemy. She heard he'd gotten out of Azkaban because the ministry decided that, because of his father, he was pressured into joining the Death Eaters and You-Know-Who. Draco Malfoy, tall, strong and handsome walked into the shop holding a cage with an old screech owl inside. He stopped when he noticed her. He sighed and Ginny noticed the sadness in his eyes. She didn't care. He was the reason her brother was dead. He let the Death Eaters into the school and let Severus kill Albus Dumbledore. "What can I do for you today?" she asked in a bitter tone.

He didn't answer for a moment. He stepped forward and put the cage on the desk and looked deep into her eyes. "First I want to apologise." he said quietly and with honesty in his eyes. Ginny blinked. She didn't expect this. She'd expected him to play innocent and act as if he'd done nothing wrong. But his grey eyes were filled with something she expected from anyone but him. He saw the confusion in her eyes and he sighed. He was no longer looking at her, but at his feet. This was a sign of submission she'd never seen in him. He continued what he had been talking about. "Everyone is blaming me for what happened at Hogwarts... and it's true... It is my fault. I let in the Death Eaters and I was supposed to kill the Headmaster... but I was weak. And because of this battle your brother was killed along with Remus and many others. I've apologised to a lot of the others... including the rest of your family. Ron hasn't forgiven me, mainly because of our rivalry at school... I think. But I have many others who deserve my apologies. You included. I'm sorry."

Ginny stood there, stunned. It was a beautiful speech, coming from the lips of a Malfoy. She remembered back when she'd come home from Fred's funeral when she'd screamed to her pillow saying she would never forgive any of the Death Eaters whether it be Bellatrix Lestrange or Draco Malfoy. But then again, she never expected them to be in her and her friend's shop apologising to her. By her stunned silence Draco seemed to be able to smile a bit. "I can understand if you don't want to forgive me... I know it's a lot to take it... a Malfoy apologising to a Weasely. Neither my mum or dad weren't happy when they found out what I was doing."

That jerked Ginny out of her silent state. "Your father?" she said quickly. "Isn't he in... you know..."

"Azkaban? Yeah, but we're still allowed to visit him. He's bitter, of course, and thinks I should still be trying to kill Harry, but I won't. I'm done with him and the rest of the Death Eaters. I've disowned myself from the Malfoy family. I took my part of the fortune and left. And, no, this isn't a dream, I'm really here, really apologising to you."

Before Ginny could speak again the door opened and an angry voice rang out. "MALFOY!"

It was Harry. He strode forward and pulled the much taller man away from the desk. Draco sighed and went without complaint. Harry now stood between the desk and Draco. Ginny felt the weight in her heart grow heavier. He was really sorry. He no longer sneered at Harry or insulted him. He didn't even take out his wand to defend himself. Harry's however was already out and pointing at Draco's heart. Draco raised his hands defensively. "Look, I just came in to get my owl checked out. He's sick. Since it was her I apologized like I did you, Ron and Hermione."

"Don't you _dare_ use their first names!" Harry yelled.

Draco's shoulder's drooped. "Then can you pass me my owl so I can get out of here before you curse me?"

"Don't worry about it," Ginny said quickly. "He can stay here for the weekend and you can come back on Monday to pick him up."

"Ginny!" Harry snapped.

Ginny looked at Draco you mouthed _thank you_ when Harry wasn't looking. She smiled slightly. "This is what I do, Harry. Just like you're training to catch dark witches and wizards. It's my job. I can't let an owl suffer because of past feuds."

Harry growled. "Fine, get out of here, Malfoy. I don't want to see your face again after Monday."

Draco backed out of the shop and disappeared. Finally Harry lowered his wand and turned to Ginny. "Ready to go?"

Ginny couldn't believe it. He came into her shop, threatened her customer and then acts as if nothing happened? She looked up at Katy who heard the whole thing from her office up the stairs. "Go ahead, Gin. I'll close up."

Together Ginny and Harry walked to the most successful restaurant since the war. Run by Harry's friend Susan Bones and assisted by about a hundred house elves the food was delicious and fair priced. They got a booth in the back and Ginny began to get nervous about what she was going to say to him. He never took bad news well. They ordered drinks, hers being non alcoholic, and their dinners. Harry talked about his training to be an auror and how difficult it was. Ginny went along with it but wasn't really interested in it. It wasn't until after their plates were cleared when she took Harry's hand in her own, something she did when she wanted him to shut up. His mouth shut as he first noticed his girlfriend's strange silence. She looked sad, even though he couldn't see her eyes properly in the dim light. "What's wrong, love?" he said.

"Harry... can we talk?" she said quietly.

He laughed. "Aren't we? But, one second... before you speak I want to ask you something."

Ginny's stomach did a back flip when Harry moved back and reached for something in his pocket. _No! _She screamed in her head. _Anything but that! _

Harry pulled out a box and opened it. A magnificent diamond ring glinted at her. "Will you marry me?"

Ginny looked up at the man she'd loved since before her first year at Hogwarts. She had held that love and let it fuel the fire in her heart. Even now the green eyes that caused her to fall in love with him made that fire burn a little harder. But she couldn't do it. "N-No." she said with a stutter she didn't mean to let out.

He stared at her with complete surprise. He'd done everything right! He got a ring that he knew would appeal to her taste, not too big or small... Merlin's beard he'd even asked her father for his blessings! He was sure she would say yes! What had he done wrong? "G-Ginny... I don't understand." he said quietly.

"I know, so allow me to explain." Ginny sighed and started the explanation she'd practised in front of the mirror and Katy. "You never want to talk about what I want to talk about. And don't play stupid, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Ginny," Harry sighed. "It was almost two years ago. Don't you think it's time to...?"

"Time for what!" she snapped and the restaurant went quiet. "Time to get over it? Time to forget? Well? What? My brother was _killed_ that night, Harry, and you weren't even willing to talk about it! You're parents died when you were a baby so you don't even remember them. Lucky you! I grew up basing my entire life on my brothers! I expected to be able to talk to you of all people about this! But you're nothing but a coward, Harry Potter. Fuck you!"

The entire place was silent as Ginny walked out of the building. The same thing was running through everyone's head. The famous Harry Potter's girlfriend just dumped him because he wouldn't talk about the war he ended. The velvet box fell from his hand and dropped to the floor. He must have sat there for ten minutes before his brain accepted that she was really gone and out of his life forever.

Ginny returned to the apartment in a surprisingly good mood. Though she'd just broken up with _the_ Harry Potter, she felt free for the first time since the war. Katy smiled when she entered and opened a bottle of expensive wine. They talked about the boys they fancied while at school. No longer being in a relationship Ginny no longer felt guilty about doing so.

Around ten thirty Katy turned in, being too drunk to stay awake. Ginny, however, went down to the shop beneath their room to take a look at Draco's old screech owl. All of the other owls had been let out in a vegetated garden in the basement where they could spread their wings and hunt the mice that were let lose down there. But this screech owl looked too weak to sit on a perch let alone fly. Ginny lifted the owl out of the cage and it gave a feeble hoot of complaint. Ginny gave the owl a careful but thorough inspection. There was no sign of feather rot or other diseases that would affect an owl. She finally concluded that the poor bird was just old. It had been with Draco since his first year at Hogwarts and screech owls generally only lived for thirteen years or so.

Suddenly there was the bell of the door opening. "We're closed." she called and looked up.

She gasped. It was Harry. He was drunk and raving. Ginny looked to the door where the stairs to the apartment were. It was off to the side between the two of them but much closer to him than her. She wouldn't make it. Even raving drunk Harry had faster reflexes and could take her down faster than an owl on a mouse. But she still had her wand and if he was slurring he wouldn't be able to mutter a spell. She pulled it out but Harry was faster, hissing the expelliarmus spell and her wand went flying. He advanced on her from the other side of the desk. "You can't leave me... I'm Harry Potter! The Chosen One!"

He launched himself across the desk and Ginny took her chance to make a mad dive for her wand. Harry jumped again and she screamed the stunning spell. With a flash of red from hell Harry crumpled onto the floor of the owl shop. In the silence Draco's screech owl let out another feeble hoot. The noise was comforting. Without waiting for anyone to come by and see what had happened she took Harry's wrist and apparated to number twelve, Grimmauld place. She landed in the kitchen and heard the yelp from Kreacher, now very old, and a younger house elf in training. When Kreacher came out from the chair he rushed to Harry. "Master Potter," he said in a gruff voice. "What happened to him, mistress?"

"He's drunk, Kreacher." Ginny spat and let go of his wrist.

There was a thunder of footsteps from the hallway and her brother, Ron and girlfriend, Hermione, ran in. "What in blazes?" Ron yelled. "Ginny! What are you doing here? And what's wrong with Harry?"

"He's drunk, Ron." Ginny snapped at her youngest older brother. "You might want to keep an eye on him for a while."

Hermione gave Ginny a look before looking at Harry. "He looks like he's been crying. What happened?" she asked.

"I dumped him after he proposed to me."

The couple and house elves looked at her. All of them, even the younger elf who didn't know the family that well, thought they would end up getting married. To hear that they broke up was much unexpected. "What happened?" Ron whispered.

"It just wasn't working out, ok?"

"No it's not ok! Why didn't you tell us?"

"If it was any of your business I would have, but it's not!"

With that Ginny apparated back to the shop where Katy was looking around, still quite drunk. "What's going on?" she yawned.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you in the morning." Ginny sighed and lifted the old screech owl back into his cage.

Katy gave her a weird, half-drunk look before stumbling back up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday came in a torrent of apologies from Harry. It had turned out that Ginny had used a much stronger stunning spell than she intended and he woke up, sober, on Sunday evening to Kreacher dusting his room. As soon as he'd remembered what had happened he'd gotten up and run to the kitchen where Ron and Hermione were eating dinner. Once they explained what had happened he'd apparated to Ginny's apartment. Katy had answered the door and coolly told him to leave before she jinxed him into the next millennia.

He'd tried Monday morning as well but Ginny was doing paper work that needed to be done immediately and so she couldn't be bothered. Once Harry had left Katy looked up at the office where Ginny _was _working. She'd definitely heard the conversation. She had told Katy that she didn't want to deal with Harry just yet. She didn't even feel bad for nearly killing him with her stunning spell. And that was exactly what she wanted. She'd fallen in love with him because of his words, eyes and fame. She knew that he knew this and she had no intention of letting him get the better of her. And she knew he'd do it too. So she decided to stay away from him.

She took over the afternoon shift just in time for Draco Malfoy to enter the shop. He smiled at Ginny who was talking to another customer and stroked his beloved bird while waiting. He looked better only because he was sleeping the day away until he would have to endure another long night of the pain Draco knew he was in. Finally Ginny finished with the customer and walked to Draco and the screech owl. "So?" Draco asked nervously.

Ginny sighed. "He's not sick. Not even injured. He's just old. I'm sure he's outlived the average lifespan of a screech owl. I can..."

Her words were cut off by the door opening and the sound of her name in the panicked voice of Harry. She closed her eyes and sighed. By then Harry was in front of her, not even noticing that he'd pushed Draco out of the way. Much to Ginny's surprise Draco stepped back from the man he once claimed his enemy. He turned to the owls and observed them with feigned interest. She could remember when Draco and Harry had gotten their growth spurts. They were both gangly, but Draco much, much taller, almost six foot three. Since then he'd filled out nicely with toned muscles whereas Harry was still quite stringy. But now the change wasn't physical. Draco didn't even try to prevent Harry from pushing him out of the way so he could talk to Ginny. "Ginny, I need to talk to you about what happened on Friday." Harry babbled. "I'm so sorry, for everything. From the bottom of my heart I'm sorry. From the moment you started feeling that way to the second I crossed the lines here after hours. I-I don't know what else I can say to make up for what I've done... I guess I'm just hoping you'll give me another chance?"

Ginny crossed her arms. "Harry, there are no second chances without getting hurt again. This relationship is over and you know it." From the corner of her eyes she saw Draco stiffen when she spoke the words _relationship is over_. She ignored it and continued speaking to Harry. "You broke my heart and you really should have figured it out sooner. And I know that even if I do give you a second chance you'll only do it again."

"No, I won't! I'll change, I swear!"

"People don't change when it comes to these things, Harry. They just get stupid and make it worse. Like you did on Friday and that alone I can't forgive you for."

"Ginny," Harry practically whimpered. "I love you."

Ginny's breath got caught in her throat. This was the part she'd been afraid of. He would next look into her eyes and his would look like melted emeralds. He wouldn't plead, but he would somehow convince her to take him back. He had used it countless times before to save their relationship. The problem was while she knew it was wrong, once she looked into his eyes she was trapped and doomed to be overtaken by his reasoning that didn't even have to make sense. She tried to look away but Harry cupped her chin and soon enough she was looking into his beautiful eyes. A stream of violent curses ran through her head before it started taking effect. Undoubtedly he used a spell every time he did this to her. Suddenly she couldn't hear a word he was saying. She was falling deeper and she knew it. She also didn't care. Finally she heard the question. "So will you please give me another chance?" Harry whispered.

Suddenly there was a crash, a yelp and a loud screech. Ginny managed to look away to see Draco on the ground beside a bent cage on its side and a barn owl screeching its head off. She could have kissed him as she realised what was happening. She rushed to pull the bird out of the cage before it injured itself and held out a hand to Draco. He thankfully took it, blushing slightly. "Sorry about that." he muttered. "Guess I just lost my balance after hearing Potter's crap."

That was the old Draco. But the insult seemed forced it formed on his lips. Harry grabbed him and punched him in the jaw. Draco stumbled back and hit the back shelf of owl treats. The barn owl let out a shriek and took off from Ginny's arm, cutting her deeply while doing so. She pointed at the door and looked at Harry. "OUT!" she yelled over and over until he finally stormed out.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here?" Katy snapped holding out an arm for the barn owl to perch on.

"It's just Harry. I took care of it."

"Like hell you did." Draco groaned as Katy disappeared back into the office. "If I hadn't pulled that cage onto the floor you'd be all his again."

Again, this was the Draco she remembered from school. She sighed and started to fix the cage with her wand. "Thank you, I guess... And I accept your apology."

Draco looked up at her. "You do?" he said shocked.

"Yeah," she shrugged. "You said it yourself. You disowned yourself from the Malfoy family and denied your father. You've apologised to people because you know what you've done wrong. I accept that. And it's the least I could have done for saving me from that."

Draco stood up and leaned against the desk messaging his jaw. Ginny put down her wand and stepped in front of him. Without saying a word she moved his hands and looked at the bruise that was starting to form just below his left ear. If Harry had punched him any harder his jaw would have undoubtedly been broken. He was lucky Harry wasn't nearly as strong as he liked to believe. "So what happened between you two?" he said, waving her away from his face. "Everyone at the castle said you two were the perfect couple."

"He wasn't willing to talk." she muttered.

"He seemed pretty willing to talk back there." Draco smirked. It was a mere shadow of the famous smirk that girls craved and boys envied.

"I mean about the war. He didn't want to talk about it. He just wanted to forget about it and act as if nothing ever happened."

"Him? Of all people to..." Draco stopped midsentence to say something in a language Ginny didn't understand. "You're brother died in that war! There were pointless deaths! And he wasn't willing to talk about it! Merlin's beard!"

Ginny watched him rant. Her next words cut through them like an axe. "You've changed." she said so quietly no one but the two of them could hear the words.

Draco looked down at her, confused. Of course he changed, everyone knew that. After the war everyone and everything changed. What was the point to saying the comment? But instead of continuing one with the statement she just smiled and went back to mending the cage. He stood there for a few minutes before the feeble hoot of his faithful owl caught his attention. He tried to find the words to break the silence. "So my owl's going to be ok?" he asked distantly.

"He's old. His second stomach is probably causing him some pain, it's a bit swollen and I can give you something to ease his pain... but he's going to die, quite soon at that. Sorry."

"It's no problem. I hoped that was it but I just wanted to make sure. But... uh... thanks for checking him out. I guess I'll see you when he passes on."

He slowly picked up the cage and walked out of the shop. Ginny tried not to look back at him but failed miserably. She turned and watched her ex-boyfriend's old classmate disappear down the street of Diagon Alley. She sighed for the millionth time. "KATY!" she whined, feeling like a school girl again and bounded up the stairs to the office. "Why are guys so mysterious and stupid!"

Katy burst out laughing. She knew mostly what Ginny was talking about. She'd heard the conversation with Harry, then the crash followed by Draco's words and very quickly another crash. Next was chaos where she had to interrupt in case Ginny needed her help. But now Katy looked at her best friend and was reminded of the many nights where they would lie on each other's bed and talk about boys. How simple things were before the war. Now everything was upside down and inside out.

Ginny leaned against the bigger desk they'd decided was more suited for an office and huffed. She was clearly annoyed about something. "They've changed. Both of them. It's like they've switched places!" she exploded into an emotional rage. "Harry's using techniques he promised he would never use and Draco's defending me against them. Harry stormed in here raving drunk last week and Draco's apologising for thing's he's done wrong! I mean, he just stood there when Harry punched him! He didn't do _anything_ to defend himself!"

"Ok, I admit that's weird." Katy said, leaning back in the chair. "At school he never let anyone take the better of him! Do you think he's trying to get back into reality from the war?"

"I don't know... but he's definitely changed. He doesn't speak the way he used to, he doesn't smirk the way he used to... Merlin, he's calling us by our first names!"

A sly smile spread across Katy's face. "Now how would you be able to tell the difference in how he speaks or smirks?"

Ginny shrugged but a slight blush crept up her face. "I just notice these things. I had to listen to him while he was arguing with Harry all those times, remember?"

Katy nodded but didn't believe her for a second. There was no way this girl didn't have a crush on the Slytherin at one point. She watched Ginny leave the office as the door opened again.

Draco Malfoy walked home from the owl shop. Except for the owl he was completely alone. How he wished he could have stayed. Since his release from Azkaban he'd been trying to make amends, not expecting many to accept his explanations or apologies. All had thrown it in his face except for a fair few. Ginny Weasely was one of the few, along with her mother and father and, much to his surprise, the twin brother of the Weasely that died during the war. He'd travelled to Romania where the second eldest son and then to Paris to seek out the oldest son and his wife, Fleur Delacour. They'd all appreciated his effort to seek them out and apologise, but they weren't ready to accept it yet. They told him they would send him an owl when they did. Since then he'd received an owl from Fleur, but none of the others.

Draco sighed when he remembered the disastrous attempt to apologise to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry and Ron had screamed at him and advanced on him with their wands drawn. Hermione was watching from behind but heard the whole conversation. He only knew that because later that day he received an owl from Hermione that she could forgive him for what he'd done but she had heavy doubts about Harry or Ron. Draco expected this and wrote back telling her not to worry about it. Since then they'd stayed in contact. It was a slow exchange of owls, but regardless it was one of the few things that made him feel truly human again. Since his famous disowning of the Malfoy family all of his old Slytherin friends had pushed him away too. There was no one left but the few who had accepted his apologies. Sadly enough the muggle-born was the only one to realise his desperate, yet quiet, plea for normality.

At least with the accepted apology from the one Weasely he hadn't had the courage to apologise to until then, he felt a bit better. Knowing that the girl he once admired for her spunk and quick mouth had forgiven him lifted his spirit again. And he'd found an excuse to see her again. His beloved pet was old and dying. And though he loved the bird more than he once loved his lineage, he was glad he was coming to an end. He lived a long and full life. Maybe while buying a new owl he'd get the chance to ask Ginny to have a drink with him. Not necessarily a date, but something he could do to feel normal again. He shook his head of the stupid Hogwarts rumours of the young Weasely having a crush on him. Even if it was true he wasn't about to ask her on an actual date right after she'd ended a relationship with Harry Potter. Draco could be low... but not _that_ low.

Besides, it was possible to have a civil friendship with old school mates. Wasn't it? Of course they could! They were mature adults now. He was nineteen and she must be nearing eighteen by now. Yes, they were definitely mature enough to handle a friendship. He finally reached his small house he'd bought in a muggle community. _How fitting,_ he thought pathetically. _I come from one of the richest wizarding families in the world and now I'm reduced to living in a muggle hell-hole._

He sighed and walked through the door. The lights were on and someone was sitting in a chair ten feet from the door. He was only slightly surprised to see her. He closed the door and lifted his owl to the now flattened perch by the window where he could stare out wistfully. "Can I get you a drink? I don't have any thing like the wine back at the mansion but I still have a couple nice reds downstairs." he said coolly.

His mother just nodded slightly. She looked disgusted as he brought out a bottle and two glasses. He acknowledged her look of distaste but ignored it anyway. What could she do? Disown him? It was a little too late for that since he already did it himself. He passed her the glass and she sniffed it. He sighed and took a sip. "What can I do for you today, Narcissa?" he asked and took slight pleasure in watching his mother wince when hearing her first name.

"I want you to come home." she said as if it should have been obvious. "You've fooled around long enough, Draco."

Draco looked around, feigning confusion. "I thought I was home? Or am I sitting in another muggle's house?" After enduring the hard and hated stare he got from his mother he sighed. "I disowned myself from the Malfoy family, Narcissa. I can't go back. I'm sorry."

Narcissa sighed angrily and set her glass of wine down on the table Draco had summoned. "Draco," she said slowly. "You disowned yourself from the family after your father had asked you to kill Harry Potter and finish what the Dark Lord started. Then you stole half of the fortune and ran off. It's more like thievery than..."

"First of all," Draco snapped across his mother's words. "I did not steal half of the fortune, as you say. I went to Gringotts and asked them to kindly change the locks or move my money to a different vault so you wouldn't be able to take the money from my inheritance from my seventeenth birthday back. I didn't steal anything. That money is rightfully mine."

Narcissa didn't say anything for a long time. She looked at her son as he drank the rest of his wine and put the glass and bottle back in the kitchen. Though legally he wasn't her son anymore she had to admit she was proud of him. He had been living on his own and taking care of himself for over a year. He'd even done well in hiding himself. No one would have guessed that a Malfoy, disowned or not, would ever live in a muggle neighbourhood. Draco came back in and sat down to face her again. He waited patiently for her to say something. He had a thousand and one ways to get out of anything she asked him, always had. He was the reason they had a house elf to begin with. A house elf wouldn't argue. But even though he argued to no end with his parents he was still good around the house.

Finally Narcissa stood up. "I'm sorry I bothered you, son. And, yes, I do still think you as my son. But before I take my leave, your father sends a warning."

Draco looked up. "Isn't he in Azkaban?"

"He was but appealed to get out. He told me that if I found you to give you one more chance to come home or you'll regret it."

"What's he going to do?" Draco scoffed and waved his wand. The table and chairs disappeared.

"I don't know..." For the first time that night Narcissa sounded worried. "But I would warn the Order of the Phoenix. I think he's going to try to fill the Dark Lord's place."

A cold dread filled Draco`s stomach as his mother disapparated. He knew far too well that his father could do it. Between the money and the books that You-Know-Who had left behind he could, and would, bring the ultimate fear back to England. Without a second thought he apparated to the small wizarding community close to the Ministry and marched up to the house he knew was the Weasely`s. Only a brief moment of doubt crossed his mind. _What if it was only a joke?_ But the thoughts soon passed as he reached the door and knocked urgently. After a few seconds it opened and the plump woman Molly, if he remembered correctly, appeared. She looked surprised to see him. "Pardon my intrusion, ma'am." he said quickly. "But I need to speak with Arthur."

Inside Draco explained to the three Weasely's what his mother had said to him about his father. The whole time he looked at his hands and muttered at the end that he couldn't think of whom to go to first. Arthur reassured him that he'd done the right thing and told his wife and son to get the remaining members of the Order. There left Draco and Arthur alone. Arthur cleared his throat. "Son," a jolt ran through Draco's spine. No one, well, no one he wanted, had called him son in years. "Once things are organised with the Order I'm going to need you to come to the Ministry with me and explain things."

"Of course, sir." Draco nodded. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

"I heard you apologised to my daughter personally... And the rest of my son's." he then said quietly.

"Yes sir. And I've also apologised to the Tonks family and the remaining professor's at Hogwarts. There are others but I don't think there's much need to mention them all. Point being that you, sir, your wife, George, Ginny, Hermione, Fleur and the Tonks family have truly forgiven me. The others have either thrown it back in my face or said that when they decide that they can forgive me they would send me an owl."

Before Arthur could speak again there was a series of resounding cracks in the dining room. The first ones to arrive were the eldest brothers, Bill, with fleur on his arm, and Charlie. Seconds later George and Molly were gone again. "Dad," Bill exclaimed, looking from Draco to Arthur. "What in blazes is going on?"

Draco sat back and tilted on the back legs of his chair while Arthur explained to his sons and daughter-in-law what had happened. Draco knew there would be questions, but asking or answering them before everyone else got there would be pointless. More cracks and Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and her work partner from the owl shop were there. Once again George and Molly were gone. "Oi," Ron snapped at his father. "What going... WHAT'S HE DOING HERE!" Ron then noticed Draco and exploded.

Draco sighed and continued to tilt on his chair and listen to the Weasely's fight until Ginny stepped in to stand up for him. "Look, Ron, he made and effort, he apologised! Stop blowing up in his face, act your age and accept that he's one of us now!"

Draco tipped his chair a little too far back and went crashing to the floor at her words. No one seemed to notice him on the floor except for Fleur who clasped a delicate hand over her mouth to keep her giggles under control. Ginny and Ron were now in a heated argument about the trustworthiness of Malfoy and an ex-Death Eater. Draco struggled to get back up on his feet and looked around to see if anyone else had noticed. Arthur had and he had a slight smile on his face. More and more people arrived and Draco was shocked to find that few of them looked surprised when they saw him and the Weasely siblings fighting. Finally when everyone was sitting and talking in amused tones over Ginny and Ron Ginny screeched in his face "AT LEAST I'VE ACCEPTED IT, RONALD!"

_Accepted what?_ Draco thought madly as the brunette sat beside. _I should really pay more attention to what's going on around here._

Arthur took his children's silence as permission to speak and cleared his throat. "Welcome all, once again. I know you all must be very confused for I doubt Molly or George had time to fully explain. But to explain this I need you all to welcome the newest member of the Order of the Phoenix, Draco Malfoy."

Draco nearly fell off his chair again to this. He didn't expect being accepted into the Order... just a sort of messenger boy making sure that the next You-Know-Who doesn't make it to full power. After a moment of shocked silence a small man stood up and raised his glass. "Welcome, Draco," he said in a shaky voice. "To the Order of the Phoenix."

The room was filled with scattered mutters of welcome. Draco was still shocked that he'd been welcomed to a group that was far more experienced with Death Eaters than even he was. Arthur continued speaking once the murmurs died down. "He has, as we all know, disowned himself from the Malfoy family when his father told him to finish You-Know-Who's work and kill Harry Potter and has apologised to the majority of us here and our families."

From the corner of his eye Draco could see Harry look at him with unbelievable shock on his face. He was probably one of the few who didn't know why Draco truly left the Malfoys.

"Now, son," Arthur said softly. "I believe you should be the one to tell them."

Draco nodded and stood up, glancing sideways at Ginny before doing so. The millisecond that they're eyes met were enough to give him the courage to speak to the mass of witches and wizards around him. But where to start? "Uh... hi," he said nervously. "As Arthur has said I've disowned myself from my father's name and ever since hidden from and by now you probably all know why. But, uh, a few hours ago I was found by my mother, Narcissa, and she gave me a warning from my father if I refused to return to the Malfoys. My mother and I share the same fear. We fear that he's going to fill in the Dark Lord's place and finish what he started. My father had somehow appealed for bail and gotten out of Azkaban. I wouldn't be surprised if he'd bribed them to let him out." he took a breath. "I believe everyone in this room and everyone who calls themselves a free witch or wizard is in great danger."

There was a murmur of shock and hatred. Draco sighed and wished the war could just be over. There was no point to it at all. History was known to repeat itself no matter what. When the voices ceased to speak he continued. "I don't know what I can do to help other than this. I figure you guys would like some warning this time before a war is started. I don't really believe that I should be accepted into the Order."

"Yeah," Harry snapped. "Don't you think that's pushing it, Arthur?"

A few muttered either agreements or arguments. Ginny stood up angrily. "This is bullshit!" she snapped. "Draco apologised to us all, why is it so hard for us to accept that!"

"He was a Death Eater, Ginny." Bill sighed. "He has a history, how can we trust him?"

"What does it matter?" Fleur snapped at her husband. "You said it yourself, he _was_, a Death Eater. Not _is_."

"And who can honestly look into his eyes, then mine and tell me he's not sincere?" Ginny said with a flourish. "He's done more than enough to prove that he's sorry and he wants this to be over like the rest of us!"

A silence followed her words. Draco just wanted to sit back down and sink so low until no one could see him. He could feel the heat of Harry and Ron's glares at him. "It's fine, Ginny." he muttered. "You really don't need to worry about it. If they don't trust me I won't care. It's not like I deserve it."

Ginny looked at him for a long time. Draco couldn't tell if she were hurt or embarrassed... or both. Arthur stepped forward to speak and fill the awkward silence. "Whether we all trust him or not we are given no choice but to take his words seriously. The risk is there and we must prevent it from happening. Everyone who works for the ministry should find out everything they can without drawing attention to themselves. Everyone else should wait until they receive news from me and me alone!" a small pause. "Though this was a small meeting," he said quietly. "You must all realise why we had to explain this personally. Young Mr Mal... sorry... Draco has nowhere else to go. Had I sent you this information by owl you would surly believe me... but this is something you all needed to hear with your own ears and see with your own eyes. I, like my daughter, believe that Draco has truly changed and truly regrets what he's done." Arthur looked around the many people which included many of Draco's old professors, minus Snape of course. Draco deeply missed his potions master. "I believe that is all. Send owls to each other. Stay in touch. Ginny, Katy, Draco... a word, if you please."

They waited until the majority of the people were out of the kitchen before he spoke quietly and quickly. "Draco, as I understand it Narcissa came to your house to speak to you."

"Yes sir."

"Which means she knows where you live. Gin, Kate, I want you two to go with Draco, back to his place so he can collect his things, and let him stay at your apartment for now. I'll come by when I've got the date of the hearing set up." He looked between the three of them. "Do any of you have a problem with this?"

"Not with the plan," Katy said. "But we're only making enough money to pay rent and taxes and food. Nothing else. We can't afford to keep him."

"I've got a job interview on Thursday, if all goes well then I can start help paying rent when I start. And if not I still have money to help pay for a while."

"Sounds good to me." Ginny said.

Draco hesitated. "Arthur... if Death Eaters are waiting for us I don't want to put your daughter in danger."

Arthur chuckled. "You don't need to worry about Ginny. The only danger she's in is if they're fast enough to dodge her spells."

Draco started to protest but Arthur put a hand on his shoulder. "If I thought my daughter would be in any true danger I would not be sending her with you."

Ginny flashed him a smirk and Katy rolled her eyes. The three walked out of the kitchen. Harry was just outside the door, waiting for Ginny. He touched her arm. "Ginny," he said quietly. "I'm ready to talk now."

"You're two years too late, Harry." she said without looking at him.

Draco didn't look at Harry but a smile, the first real smile since he disowned himself, spread across his face. He almost felt like he was back at school. The rivalry between Potter that was mainly fuelled by the competition over the girl they both wanted. She chose him first, but now Ginny was single. But almost was the key word. Draco couldn't risk putting her in danger again.


	3. Chapter 3

Outside Draco held out his hands to the two girls. "Neither of you know where we're going. Keep your wands out and hold on to me. We should only be there for ten minutes if not less."

Ginny and Katy nodded and drew their wands. They each took one of his hands and they apparated to Draco's house. They were inside the doorway where Draco had shared wine with Narcissa. The old owl opened its eyes, hooted and closed them again. The house was quiet. It seemed to put Ginny and Katy on edge but Draco knew that it was the regular silence that always filled his small house. He bolted upstairs and packed his small travel bag. It wasn't even unpacked from since he moved into the house. He always had the feeling he would have to leave at short notice anyway. He did, however, have some of his old pictures on the desk. He turned to pack them as well but found Ginny looking at them. She was holding up the picture of himself and his two best friends, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. They both might have been stupid oafs... but they were loyal and the best friends he could ever ask for.

She looked up at him, looking sad. "Crabbe died that night, didn't he?" her bottom lip trembled. "Harry told me about it."

"Bet he was happy about it." Draco said bitterly.

"It was the first time we ever fought." Ginny sighed and handed him the photo. Goyle was wrestling Crabbe and Draco was leaning against a wall laughing. "He was smug and I told him to grow a heart. No one needed to die that night."

"Except one..." Draco added, taking the picture. "Have you had someone to talk to about your brother yet?"

"Yeah, Katy's been good. Her parents are in St Mungo's because of one of the Death Eaters. She's been willing to talk... but she's the only one."

Draco sighed. "People like Harry piss me off. Thinking like they're the only ones who've lost people." he looked at the picture again. "I lost Crabbe and Goyle that night. Crabbe died and it was the beginning of Goyle's depression. He used the avada cadavra curse on himself three weeks later."

"I'm sorry."

Their eyes met and for a long time and they simply stared at one another. Suddenly Katy's panicked voice came from downstairs. "Guys!" she called. "We've got..."

Her voice was cut off by her scream. Ginny and Draco rushed down the stairs and drew their wands. There stood two men. One had his wand out and pointing it at Katy. For a split second Ginny feared they killed her. But then her chest began to rise and fall peacefully. She was just stunned. Ginny raised her wand to them. Draco stepped forward. "Who are you and what do you want?" he said darkly.

"Just a couple innocent visitors." the first one smirked. "Come to give the traitor one last warning before the Dark Lord returns to us."

"Get out now. And go tell Lucius to piss off."

The second one shrugged. "He thought you might say that. So he told us that if you do decline, to kill you and everyone with you immediately. Any last words, traitor?"

"Just one," Draco shrugged.

"REDUCTO!" Ginny screamed.

The two men flew back into the wall and passed out. Ginny trembled slightly and lowered her wand. Draco nudged them with his foot. "Nice shot." he murmured. "Almost as effective as the stunning spell. Is Katy ok?"

Ginny nodded. "Stunned. She'll be ok."

"Good. You stay here. I'll finish packing up."

Twenty minutes later they were in the small kitchen of Ginny and Katy's apartment. Ginny and Draco had tucked Katy into bed then gone back out to the kitchen. She pulled out a bottle of wine and poured the two of them generous glasses. Draco looked like a mess. His eyes were red from being so tired and his hair was greasy from the length of time without showering. Ginny was tired too but the mini battle against the Death Eaters had left her heart pumping and her nerves on edge. They sat in silence for a long time before Ginny stood up and showed Draco where he could shower and sleep.

But Ginny lay in her bed for hours, not even thinking about sleeping. No, she was thinking about the possibility of a second war. She didn't like that idea one bit. And little did she know that she wasn't the only one thinking the exact same thing. In the spare room Draco had the desire to go and talk to Ginny about this. She wanted someone to talk to about the war and he needed someone to talk to who wouldn't judge him because he used to be a Death Eater.

Draco rolled over to his side to look out the small window. He never wanted to be a Death Eater. When he was sixteen he was given the mission of killing Dumbledore. And though he didn't want to do it he was forced to and the Dark Mark was burned painfully into his skin. He knew much too late that he should have just gone to Dumbledore for help. There was no chance the headmaster wouldn't help him. And yet, in the end Snape came to his rescue and did it for him. It was a long time before Draco learned that Dumbledore was ready to die. He planned Snape to kill him because he knew that Draco couldn't do it. But it was all planned out so that Harry would defeat Draco and get the Elder Wand and destroy Voldemort.

Draco rolled over to his side. A part of him still couldn't really believe that every plan of killing the Dark Lord revolved around Harry Potter. He really wasn't that smart and, even with a strong spell casting ability, brains is important when killing anyone. He may have had Hermione but he couldn't have her by his side every battle. And she was around him anyway after Crabbe had died, making sure he wouldn't get away. Draco rolled over for a third time and tried to block out the burned body of Crabbe. He was hardly recognisable and his mother almost didn't believe that it was him when his body was returned to her. A tear rolled down his cheek as he thought about his dead childhood friends. He really needed them now.

He looked up as he heard his door open. Ginny was quiet as an owl as she approached him and lay down next to him. He gave her a confused look and realised she was crying into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and they lay there for a moment. "Do you want to talk?" he whispered.

She shook her head and muttered. "Not now. I just want to be held."

So Draco held her. She bawled into his chest and fell asleep by his side. Draco fell asleep holding her after a little time getting used to her being there. It has been a long time since he'd held a girl in his bed.

The next morning Katy woke with a headache worse than those of her hangovers. She stumbled out to the kitchen to find Draco drinking a cup of tea and reading the paper. Rubbing her head she poured herself a cup and sat down. "Where's Gin?" she groaned.

"She's opened up shop already." Draco sipped his tea. "She figured it would be best for you to sleep off that stunning spell. She said if she really needed help then she'd come get one of us."

Katy groaned and stood up. "Knowing Gin she won't come get either of us. She doesn't like disturbing the peace."

"Settle down, Kate." Draco said sternly. "You were hit with a really powerful stunning spell, I'm surprised you're awake at all. You should take it easy for a while."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"I'm not telling you what to do. I'm saying that it's the most logical thing to do. Also, I never saw the spell so I can't say that it really _was_ a stunning spell."

"I feel absolutely fine."

"No pain?"

"So you're a doctor now?"

Draco sighed and looked away. "Never mind." He said. "Just trying to help. And I'm sorry for what happened to your parents. It never should have happened."

Katy suddenly felt guilty for snapping at him. She knew that he was trying to make amends. She sat down and sighed. "I forgive you. And I'm sorry for snapping."

"It's ok."

"But I really should go help Ginny. She can't do everything herself."

"Can you answer my question first? Just to make sure it was just a stunning spell?"

"I feel like I'm hungover."

Draco nodded and muttered assurance that it was just a stunning spell. He decided not to say anything about the previous night. Let Ginny take care of that or just let it be. She may or may not find out what happened and Draco preferred that. He knew that what happened last night would never happen again. He went back to the paper as Katy got dressed and raced down to the shop. He would head down when he finished his tea to ask if they needed any help. On Arthur's orders he wasn't to leave the house until Thursday and not any time after that unless he got the job or until the hearing.

He reached for a pen on the table and circled another job offer a few miles out of London testing new magical equipment. Not something he was in to but it was a job that would pay the rent. And they would hire anyone, even known ex-death-eaters. They would only do that merely because there was a chance that the equipment would go wrong and the workers would be killed. If they did survive it was a ridiculous amount of money being paid to them.

Draco sighed and thought of Ginny. She was depressed even though she put on the face of being happy. Last night was proof of that. Most of it was his fault. Her brother was dead, her ex-boyfriend was an asshole and the only person willing to listen was her friend who was also a victim of the death-eater's doings and himself. He was sure she'd talk to her parents or someone else if she wasn't giving them the impression that she was happy or at least, content with her current life.

He put the newspaper down and considered going down to help them out with the birds. Considering the possibility he stood up and stroked his own owl. He wasn't looking well, in fact he looked worse than before. He hooted feebly, turned his head and rested it on his back. Finally he decided to stay and write a few letters and resumes to send out later.

Ginny tilted her chair back and lifted her feet up on the desk. Highly unprofessional since she was sitting at the desk that the customers saw her at but it was the middle of the week at nine in the morning. No one would be coming in anytime soon. She thought about what she did the previous night. It was a mistake and she would never do it again. It was a miracle that he dealt with it in the first place. When Katy had come down she'd had a minor freak out about why Ginny hadn't come and woke her up. Ginny just mumbled incoherently knowing that Katy wouldn't listen anyway. In the end she stormed up to the office to do her share of the paperwork.

The birds were all asleep except for a female who was moving around in one of the nests Ginny and Katy put out for birds about to lay eggs. The female great grey had been off sales for a while because of the potential of her laying eggs. Ginny smiled and watched the owl lay three large eggs then fall asleep nesting on them. She was always fascinated by the mating habits of owls. Not long after the female fell asleep a male great grey flew from his perch to the edge of the nest. Now they would have to be sold as a family.

Ginny looked up at the office. "We have great grey owl eggs now, Katy."

"How many?" Katy called down from the office.

"Three."

"Ok, I'll write it down."

Ginny lifted her feet off the desk as the door to the shop opened. It was her father. "Where is he?" he asked, referring to Draco.

"Upstairs,"

"Give this to him," Arthur said and handed her an envelope. "It's the court date and details. Two aurors will be here to pick him up three hours before."

"Why would they have to pick him up, he's volunteering to do this?"

"He's a known Death Eater. It's protocol. I have to get back to work."

"See you later,"

Arthur took off out the door and Ginny looked at the letter. It was sealed so she would have to wait till Draco opened it and told her. If he told her. Chances were that he wouldn't. But then again after what they shared the previous night... Ginny shook her head. What was she thinking? They slept in the same bed, it wasn't like they had slept together in another sense.

The shop door opened again and thoughts of Draco were driven out of her mind. She stood up and approached the woman and boy looking at a sleeping snowy owl. "How can I help you, today?" she asked cheerily.

"Daniel's going to Hogwarts this year," the woman said very excitedly. "He's my third and last child to go through Hogwarts and it's a tradition in our house to get out children an owl before going to school."

"Congratulations," Ginny said. "Well you've definitely come to the right place, though Term doesn't start for a while yet, does it?"

"No, not for a few months but my husband and I like to give our children time to bond with their owls before going to school."

"I want _that_ one!" the boy said in a snobby voice, pointing at a huge great horned owl sleeping on its perch.

The mother gave the child a wary look and said. "Now, Daniel, that owl could eat the cat and still have room for more. You won't be able to hold him on your arm."

"I can so!" Daniel whined. "I want it, I _want_ it!"

Ginny reached for the owl and lifted the huge bird off its perch. It spun its head around and glared at her for disturbing its sleep. She knelt down so the boy could see it more clearly. "This owl is quite old," she said slowly so the boy could understand. "She's ten years old. She'll live much longer but we got her from a wizard who died a long time ago. She, the owl I mean, hasn't trusted anyone except for experienced handlers. She might bite you. Do you still want her?"

The boy nodded his head vigorously and held out his arm to take the elderly owl. The great horned owl looked at the boy and hissed warningly. He hesitated for a moment but then reached out again. The Owl puffed up its feathers until it was almost twice its original size, which was already huge for a great horned owl and hissed louder. The boy was almost touching its talons when the bird screeched and took off from Ginny's arm, cutting her as she lifted off and cuffing the boy across the head with its immense wing span. It flew up to a higher perch and fell back asleep. Ginny tried not to cry out in pain and straightened up again. "Choosing an owl is much like choosing your wand. The owl chooses you. Over here we have another great horned owl that's better for kids. He's well tempered and knows how to take care of himself. All you need to do is let him out every night and care for him as if he were your own child."

She showed them the much darker and smaller owl that was not as upset about being woken up so Daniel could hold him. As soon as he was perching on Daniel's arm he started cooing, like a pigeon and started sleeping again. Daniel was ecstatic about the bird. Ginny took a cage from the back and showed Daniel how to put the bird in and take him out. She included a bag of free owl treats and a pamphlet on how to care for a great horned owl. It cost the mother ten gallions and four sickles. As soon as they were gone Ginny went up stairs to the office and took the first aid kit down from the wall. "What happened?" Katy asked quietly.

"Little brat wanted to buy Priss." Ginny groaned and began to bandage her arm.

Katy snorted. "No one wants to buy Priss. She's evil."

"She's twice the size of that kid." Ginny agreed. "So I sent him home with Creve. Much better option for a ten year old."

"No kidding. What did Arthur want?"

"Giving me the court date to give to Draco."

"Why do you call him by his first name? Ever since you've known him you've been calling him Malfoy like everyone else. Why are you now calling him by his first name?"

"Ever since he apologised and the fact that we're both adults now and there's no reason not to act like adults. Even if he hadn't apologised I would have probably called him by his first name."

"His fellow Death Eaters killed your brother and you're acting like you don't even..."

"Don't even say that I don't care." Ginny snapped. "I nearly died the night Fred did. And Harry never made it easier. Knowing the one who caused all the mayhem at Hogwarts at least feels like shit and has done everything to help keep the peace is good enough for me."

"Okay, okay, sorry I opened my mouth." Katy held up her hands defensively.

Ginny glared at her. "I'm going upstairs to get some more bandages. I'll be back soon."

She headed for the stairs. As she reached them the bell rang signalling that someone had entered the store. She called down the stairs at whoever it was. "My partner will be right with you."

In the apartment Draco was looking over some papers in the kitchen with a mug filled with tea. He looked around when he heard the door open. He looked down at her arm. "What happened to you?" he asked.

"Priss."

"What?"

"Who. Not What. Priss is a rouge great horned owl who took it upon herself to attack everyone who entered the church where her old owner, an old wizard preacher, used to live. Ever since he died she hasn't let anyone near her. When we opened they asked for our help. I don't know why or how but we managed to catch her and bring her here. We set her lose in the basement for a while and sat with her while she slept and soon enough it calmed her down. She won't attack anyone or the other owls now but she hasn't let anyone but me or Katy hold her."

Ginny disappeared into the bathroom and came out again carrying more bandages. "Do you mind?" she asked holding out the bandages and her arm.

Draco put down his quill and began wrapping her arm. "It's a drag not having Madam Pomfrey around when you really need her, doesn't it?" he said, chuckling. "Sometimes I forget how good it was back at Hogwarts. Free food, free bed to sleep in and free health care. Yeah, life was good back then."

Ginny smiled and took the envelope out of her robes and handed it to Draco. "It's the court date. Dad dropped it off about half an hour ago."

Draco cut off the extra bandage and took the letter. "Thanks." He mumbled.

Ginny stood up. "I have to get back to work. We close down at seven."

"Is there anything I can do to help? I feel useless around here."

Ginny stopped at the door and looked at him. He looked truly desperate. She sighed. "Can you cook?" she asked and stepped back into the store.

Someone was ringing the bell at the front desk over and over. Ginny bolted down the steps to help the customer. "Sorry to have kept you waiting," Ginny said frantically. "How can I help you?"

The day continued to get busier and busier which was odd for Ginny and Katy's little owl shop and post office. Maybe it seemed busy because it was the middle of the week or maybe because Katy had locked the office door and refused to come out no matter how many times Ginny yelled for her help with customers. Finally seven o'clock came around and Ginny ushered people out the door. She slammed the door and did up the locks, sealing them with her wand. Slowly she slid to the floor and let out a huge sigh. She looked up at the office door and saw it hanging wide open. Katy wasn't inside.

Slowly Ginny stood up and proceeded to take the owls to the basement where they began to hunt for their evening meal. She swept the floors, turned off the lights and went back up to the apartment. Though she was exhausted she was furious. "Where's Katy?" she snapped as soon as she walked into the kitchen.

Draco looked up from the kitchen table again. Something smelled good from the oven but Ginny was too mad to care. "Where is she?" she snapped again.

"She came up around four saying she had a headache and was going to bed. I guess that stunning spell really got to her last night. More than we originally thought. We might want to take her to St Mungos if she keeps this up."

Ginny sighed and collapsed into a chair. "I hope not," she groaned. "I don't think I can handle this all on my own."

"Why didn't you come and ask me?" Draco piled his papers into a pile and put them in a bag he must have used for school. A "Support Cedric Digory"/"Potter Stinks" badge was attached to the strap along with the Slytherin crest and several other pins he must have gotten at Hogwarts. "I'm not doing much around here until I get my own job."

"I can't afford to pay you, Draco." Ginny sighed. "And it doesn't seem right hiring you without being able to pay you."

"I told you already that you don't need to pay me. I have money. But you need help and Katy needs rest. Just let me help out until I have a job and Katy's feeling better."

He stood up and went over to the oven and pulled it open. Ginny sat up. "Where'd you get the chicken?" she asked.

"You had nothing decent in the fridge so I went out and bought a few things. Consider it rent." He looked back at her and smirked.

She smiled weakly and let her head fall to the table. "You Slytherins are full of surprises." She groaned.

"We Slytherins," he was now right behind her, whispering huskily in her ears. "Are everything everyone thinks we are. Sneaky bastards and great in bed."

Ginny snorted. "No one, except Pansy Parkinson, but no one ever believed that you'd sleep with a whore like that."

"I slept with her." Draco backed off and went back to his chicken. "And many others. But there was one girl I never got the chance to sleep with. But now I got the chance last night."

Ginny looked up. "If you're talking about me then you should know that I was just looking for someone who would comfort me. Harry never would."

"So I'm better than Potter, eh? I'm flattered but I already knew that."

Draco set a plate in front of her. It looked really good and she grabbed a fork. They sat in silence while they ate. When she was full she sat back and stretched. "I'm going for a shower then going to bed." She yawned.

"Can I expect you in my bed again tonight?" Draco smirked.

Ginny scoffed before heading to the bathroom without saying anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Ginny was forced to accept Draco's help. Katy was stuck in bed with a horrible fever and she was so delirious she thought she was the queen. Definitely not in the shape to take care of owls. Ginny showed Draco where the basement was where the owls hunted. They all flew up and out of the basement and settled back on their perches in time to sleep. A male great grey carried a large mouse to his mate who was always tending to her eggs.

Ginny was busy with the paper work that Katy didn't do the day before but did it at the front desk so Draco wasn't alone and wouldn't freak out if a customer asked too many questions he couldn't answer. But the day was rather uneventful. She and Draco sat and talked about the good old times at Hogwarts. They avoided talk about You-Know-Who or his father and everything about the Chamber of Secrets. Ginny still couldn't recall everything about that year. She only remembered being escorted half way to her transfiguration class before everything going black. The next thing she knew she was waking up in the middle of the Chamber of Secrets with the enormous Basilisk lying dead on the floor and Harry dying slowly due to the poison fang stuck in his arm.

All day, and the day after that they worked in the shop together because Katy was still sick. Friday came in a haze of rain and hail and Katy's fever had, if possible, gotten worse. Ginny sent one of their fastest owls to St. Mungos Hospital explaining her symptoms and hoping that they would respond quickly. On top of that it was the day of Draco's hearing. The Aurors would be arriving soon to escort him to where he would stand in front of the entire ministry and explain his father's plan with nothing but his mother's word and the support of the Order of the Phoenix.

Around three o'clock there was a knock at the door. Draco answered it as Ginny was too busy changing the wet towel she had against Katy's forehead in a desperate attempt to bring her fever down. Draco had rushed back in seconds later followed by two medical wizards and a witch. They pushed her aside and began observing Katy's condition. Ginny felt tears welling up in her eyes as they began talking to each other in panicked voices. Draco wrapped his muscular arms around her and pulled her into his chest. She cried against him until someone knocked on the door again.

She pulled herself away and walked out to the kitchen to open the door. There stood Harry. "What are you doing here?" she snapped.

Harry looked at the tears falling down her face. "Ginny," he said quietly. "What's wrong?"

"It's Katy," Ginny turned away from him but stood in his way so he wouldn't be able to get inside the apartment. "She got stunned when we were at Draco's place and she's been sick ever since. Healers from St Mungos are here now."

"What!" Harry snapped. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's none of your business!" Ginny snapped. "Now what are you doing here?"

"I'm one of the Aurors to escort Malfoy to the hearing."

"You've _got_ to be kidding me. You're not even a fully fledged auror yet!"

"It's a part of training. Can we come in?"

She was about to refuse when the witch from St Mungos yelled from behind her. "Out of the way!"

Ginny had to step out of the way of the door as the two wizards ran past her with Katy lying on a stretcher. The witch stopped in front of Ginny. "We're taking her to St Mungos." She said quickly. "No, you can't come with us. We will send you an owl when we are sure what is wrong with her and you can come and visit her. Until then, please try not to worry, she's in good hands."

With that the witch left the apartment. Ginny, suddenly feeling weak went and sat down at the kitchen table. Draco was there now. He didn't try to hug Ginny again because Harry was there but Harry looked from Ginny's face to Draco's tear stained shirt and put two and two together. He said nothing however. Instead he led the other two aurors, one of them being his senior advisor, into the small apartment. "I would suggest wearing something a little more presentable, Mr Malfoy," said the senior auror dully. "You'll be in one of the old dungeon court rooms and they're really uptight about dress code."

Draco nodded, ignored Harry's glares and walked away to get dressed. Ginny shuddered and tried to gain control of her tears. Harry sat beside her. "It's going to be ok, Ginny," he said soothingly. "Katy will be alright."

"Harry," said the senior auror snapped. "You are here on official Ministry business, not to comfort your ex-girlfriend."

Ginny laughed a little as Harry stood up from his seat again. A sudden idea popped into her head and she jumped up. "Wait here," she said absentmindedly and rushed off to her room.

Five minutes later she was back in her robes, her faced washed and her hair pulled up in a high pony tail. Her wand was tucked safely in her belt. "What do you think you're doing?" Both Harry and Draco snapped when they saw her.

"What does it look like?" she snapped, grabbing the keys to the apartment and the shop off the counter. "I'm coming too."

Harry shook his head. "You're not allowed in the hearing," he looked at his superior. "Is she?"

"It all depends on what the Minister says. Regardless we must leave, or we will be late."

"Ginny," Draco looked deeply into her eyes. "Stay here, you shouldn't be there."

"And what else am I supposed to do here?" Ginny snapped back. "Sit, worry and wait, wondering which bit of news I'm going to get first? I think not!"

Harry sighed and looked at his watch, shrugging annoyed. So they all left the apartment, Ginny locking up after them. She followed them, sticking close to Draco. Draco wanted to comfort her, wrap his arm around her shoulders or, at least, take her hand in his. But he didn't dare with Harry right behind him, practically breathing down his neck.

They got to the Ministry in time to see the Minister himself on his way to the court room. He was a tall. Lanky man wearing mahogany robes and a tired look. Ginny requested her presence at the court, offering that she had witnessed the attack at Draco's house and what they Death-Eaters had said and he agreed solemnly. "And to think," he said in a wheezy voice. "Everything seemed so peaceful for a while..." he trailed off and continued to the court room.

Harry and the other aurors escorted Draco and Ginny to the visitor's desk and signing them in before proceeding down to the huge court room. Ginny and Draco stood outside until they were called in where they took their seats in the middle. Ginny had never been in the dungeon court rooms before and quickly began to shiver. It surprised her even more when the doors opened again and five more aurors walked in escorting a chained Lucius Malfoy. His normally well tamed, blonde hair was tangled and unkempt. He had a dark, malicious look on his face which turned into a snarl when he saw his disowned son.

The aurors sat Lucius in the chair with chains that immediately jumped up and bound him tightly to the chair. Draco's hands clenched the arms of his chair and Ginny nervously touched his hand. He looked at her and smiled gently. The Minister of Magic cleared his throat. Ginny looked forward and saw her father. He winked and gave her a reassuring smile. "Court Room 11, number 3589, May 24th, 2011. Presenting Mr Lucius Malfoy, Mr Draco Malfoy, and recently added Miss Ginerva Weasely."

Draco stood up quickly. "My apologies, Minister," he said politely, but angrily. "I have disowned myself from the Malfoy family. I currently have no surname."

Licius let out a laugh that sounded more like a bark. "You have Malfoy blood in you, boy," he said loud and clear. "You can disown your name but you cannot disown your bloodline!"

The Minister ignored Lucius. "My apologies, Mr Draco." He corrected. "Please take your seat."

Draco sat, shifting his and Ginny's chair slightly further away from Lucius. The Minister returned to his notes and began the official trial, his assistant scribbling madly. He went through the reasons Lucius was sent to Azkaban, the date of Draco's disownment and the last day that Narcissa had visited Lucius. He then looked up at Draco. "Please rise and explain the reason you're here."

Draco stood up again and began talking. "On the evening of May 17th, 2011 I returned to my home north of London in the area of Winslen Drive. Already in my home was Narcissa Malfoy, waiting for my return. She was there to ask me to return to the Malfoy family. Her reasons were both logical and maternal. Her logical reasons were that she wanted me to return to the Dark Lord."

"You-Know-Who," the Minister looked at Draco over the top of his glasses. "Is dead. How can you return to serve a dead man?"

"She told me that her husband, Lucius Malfoy, was going to take the place of the Dark Lord and appeal for his release to Azkaban."

The Minister glanced at Lucius before focusing on Draco again. "Large shoes to fill. Did Narcissa explain how he was going to achieve this?"

"No. She came to try to get me to join them again. I refused. Immediately after I went to the Order of the Phoenix to repeat what Narcissa had told me. Ginerva can confirm."

The Minister turned to her and Ginny nodded her head, unable to find her voice. Arthur gave her another reassuring smile but everyone turned to Lucius who had begun to laugh manically. He pulled himself away from the chair but the chains held him fast. He looked madly up at the Minister. "It's already begun." He said in a loud, mad voice. "I will take the place of the Dark Lord and I will walk around and none of you..."

Suddenly Lucius had gone rigid. His mouth was still wide open and his eyes were as wide as saucers. Lucius then began to convulse, as if having a seizure but there were none of the usual signs. The two senior aurors pushed Ginny and Draco aside to see what was wrong with Lucius. Draco turned away so he wouldn't have to see his father and pulled Ginny into his chest so she wouldn't have to see it either. There was a huge commotion in the benches above them. Two witches bound down to join the aurors trying to stop Lucius's seizure.

In a few minutes it was all over. Draco let Ginny go and they turned. Lucius Malfoy was lying on his back on the floor looking paler than ever before. He was dead. Ginny's breath caught in her throat. She was trembling. What had happened to him? Wizards didn't get seizures, they were easily prevented by the magic in their blood. Even if they had somehow gotten a seizure there was a simple spell to prevent it. The Minister, who was standing along with the rest of the court cleared his throat nervously. "Well it looks like we don't have to worry about that anymore. Take him to St Mungos and make sure they find out what's happened to him."

Draco turned on his heel and steered Ginny out of the Court Room. Harry noticed and followed them. "Oi!" he snapped. "The minister hasn't allowed you to leave yet!"

"Open your eyes, Potter!" Draco snarled, sounding like his old self again.

Ginny was trembling in his arms, clutching to his robes. Her eyes were wide and unblinking. She wasn't crying but she couldn't seem to say anything either. Harry snorted. "Had she stayed behind like I told her to she would have seen..."

Ginny wasn't sure at what point Draco let go of her and what point he punched Harry in the jaw. She only noticed the slight chill she got with the disappearance of the Draco's warm arms around her. Harry was on the floor and Draco was yelling. The dungeon door banged open and Arthur Weasely ran out with his wand drawn. "What's going on?" He snapped, looking between Harry, Ginny and Draco.

Draco backed off and faced Arthur, still mad. "Since I need it," he spat. "May I have permission to take Ginny away from this place before they come out with the body?"

Arthur looked at Ginny again and nodded. Draco took Ginny's arm and spun on the spot, disapperating them back into her apartment. She stumbled and Draco sat her in a chair. He began to make tea. Ginny noticed a tawny owl at the window and stumbled over to open it. The owl stuck out its leg and Ginny took the letter. "It's from St Mungos." She said softly.

"What does it say?"

Ginny read it over and breathed a sigh of relief. "She's ok. She got hit with a double stunning spell which isn't good for your heart and she apparently had a pre-existing heart problem. They say they're going to keep overnight for observation and she will have to take it easy for a while."

Somehow she managed to sit back down before collapsing. Draco placed a strong cup of tea with a shot of fire-whiskey in front of her. He took her hand gently. "How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

Ginny looked at their hands and whispered. "I don't think this was an accident. I think this was all a part of your father's plan. It's not over. Something is about to happen... something bad."

Draco nodded in agreement. Before he said anything however there was a loud crack and a knock on the door. Draco answered it since Ginny was unable to stand without falling over. It was a ministry of magic representative. Draco showed him in and he stepped in to face them both. "I am here to give the Status of Mr Lucius Malfoy."

"Where's Potter?" Draco asked

"Mr Potter is not a complete wizard of the ministry and therefore not qualified to deliver this news." He waited for Draco or Ginny to complain. When they didn't he continued. "Lucius Malfoy has been declared incompetent on the mental and physical level. He has been transported to St Mungos hospital."

Draco stared at him. "I beg your pardon." He snapped. "He's dead, isn't he?"

"That's the weird thing," The ministry wizard said, dropping his professional manor. "He's alive, but, his soul is gone."

"Come again?" Ginny whispered.

"Alright, you know the dementors? Of course you do, blimey, I'm an idiot. Anyway, it's like he's been kissed. He's still alive but he has no soul. And no one knows why or, more importantly, how. We've got healers and unspeakables working on it but there's nothing that anyone can think of right now. Blimey, look at the time, I really must be going. Please excuse me."

He disapparated. Ginny and Draco looked at each other. She suddenly burst into tears and dived into his chest. Draco stumbled a little but then wrapped his arms around her and held her. She bawled and he whispered soothing words into her ear until she collapsed in a chair and shuddered every so often. Draco bit his lip, thinking about what to do. Finally he lifted Ginny up and carried her to her bedroom. He lay her down and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Are you ok?" he asked.

She shivered and looked up at him. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

Draco smiled and went back to his room to change. By the time he got back she had changed into a pair of shorts, a tank top and was already fast asleep. He lay beside her and pulled her close. She was shivering so he pulled the quilt over them both. Draco couldn't sleep. His mind was reeling. How could his father's soul left his body without the help of a dementor? As far as he knew, and he knew a lot, there was no way that a physical body could be separated from its soul without the magic of a dementor. It seemed impossible.

After Ginny stopped shivering Draco stepped out of the bed and walked out to the kitchen. He had no idea why he was feeling so suspicious of his father and now it was keeping him from sleeping. He opened the refrigerator and took out an open bottle of wine and poured himself a generous glass. He sat at the table and drank the wine and looked at his wand carefully. He didn't know what it was but he was suddenly disgusted with the piece of wood he was holding. It connected him to his father, something he had been trying to stop for the last two years. He desperately wanted to get rid of the wand he had recovered from Harry at the last battle of Hogwarts. It was the one his father had bought him when he was eleven years old. He wanted to snap his wand in half and buy another one. And since Olivander was back it was easy enough to do so.

Ginny woke up the next morning to the sound of a crackling fire and completely alone. She followed the sound and found Draco standing in front of the sink with a fire inside it. "What's with the fire?" she asked.

"I'm burning my old wand." Draco said darkly. "I'm completely detaching myself from my father. He bought me this wand and now I'm destroying it."

"But will Olivander give you a new one? I know he denied Pansy Parkinson since she wanted to give up Harry to the Death Eaters at the Battle of Hogwarts."

"Yeah but she never disowned herself from her family or denied that she wanted to be involved with them. Or apologised for her actions. I'll go down to Olivander's today and ask. I also have a job interview tomorrow and most wizarding places won't hire unless I have a wand so I'm really hoping I can get a new one."

"What will you do if you can't?"

Draco sighed and leaned against the sink as his old wand was reduced to ashes. He only shook his head. Ginny stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder. She didn't know how to comfort him. Finally she said; "Look, I'm sure my dad can help you out if you can't get a job or wand. And if you can't get a job you can cover for Katy and I'll pay you as best I can."

She saw a shadow of a smile and she pulled him away from the smoking sink. "Come and help me bring out the owls. I'm going to close early once the healers bring Katy back. I want to keep an eye on her for a while."

"Of course."

A few hours later Ginny flipped the sign to close the shop as the healers from St. Mungos put her into bed. She was asleep and, according to them, she would be until the next morning. Ginny opened the trap door so the owls could go down whenever they were hungry. Draco hadn't returned yet and he had been gone all morning. She wasn't too worried, she knew he could handle himself, but he didn't have a wand and if he ran into trouble he would have no way to defend himself. She turned away from the door and shook her head. She had Katy to worry about. She walked up to the apartment and met one of the healers. She handed her a bottle of milky liquid. "Give her six drops of this twice a day, once in the morning and once in the evening. It goes best with milk but goes fine with tea. We gave her the morning draft so just make sure to wake her up around seven to give the next draft.

"Thank you so much."

The healers nodded and they all disapperated at the same time. Ginny went into the room to look at Katy. She was pale as could be. She was definitely very sick. Suddenly she heard a loud crack. She ran out to the kitchen. It was Harry. She clenched her teeth together. "What are you doing here?" she snapped. "Haven't you heard of knocking?"

"Look, Ginny, we need to talk. Now that the whole Lucius Malfoy thing is over, we should sit down and have a sensible conversation. We're both adults and mature. So can we go out to dinner tonight so we can talk?"

"What makes you think it's over?"

"Malfoy's practically dead. He's not going anywhere or casting any spells. Without his soul he has nothing."

Ginny wrapped her arms around herself. "I really don't think this is over. Don't ask me how I know this but it's just this weird feeling that I have."

Harry opened his mouth to speak but there was a loud crack from outside the door before someone knocked. Ginny opened it. It was Draco. He stepped in and looked coldly at Harry. Harry looked just as coldly back. "What's he doing here?" Harry glowered.

"Unlike you, I'm welcome here." Draco growled and turned to Ginny. "Olivander accepted to give me a second wand. Is Katy alright?"

"She's pale but the Healers say she's ok."

"If you're so welcome why didn't you just apparate in here?" Harry cut across their conversation.

"Ginny never gave me keys or permission to apparate here. But I'll leave you to your conversation. I must send an owl to Arthur. Ginny, may I use one of the post owls?"

"Of course."

Draco turned and walked out of the apartment again. Harry grumbled. "I don't see why he has to stay here now. The whole thing is over and done with."

"Like I said before," Ginny sighed. "I really don't think it is."

Harry stepped forward and took her hand. "You're worrying too much, Ginny. You need to relax Come to dinner with me and we'll talk and relax."

"No, Harry. I have to take care of Katy. Please leave now."

Harry sighed. "Please Ginny. We didn't end well and I want to fix that. Please give me..."

"No!" Ginny snapped. "Get out before I jinx you into next week."

Harry sighed, turned on the spot and disapperated. Ginny groaned and sat down on the floor. She made the dust around the stove disappear, like a vacuum. A few minutes later Draco sat down in front of her against the stove. "You alright?" he asked.

"Do I look alright?" she glowered. "My best friend is sick, my ex-boyfriend keeps bugging me and Voldemort threatens peace again."

Draco tilted his head. "You said his name,"

Ginny shrugged. "I'm just sick being afraid of a stupid name."

She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her forehead on them. Draco reached out and rested a hand on her arm. "This won't make you feel better, but, I know for a fact that it isn't over. I went to visit my parent's mansion. It's been destroyed. Torched to the ground. But there was no sign of the fortune or any of the dark artefacts they kept under the drawing room. My mother's planning something and my father losing his soul was a part of it."

"Why can't this just end? Why does it have to be this way?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. And I wish I could give you a better answer."

"Did you tell my father about the mansion?"

"Of course. Why do you think it took me so long to get back?" When Ginny smiled he pulled himself back onto his feet. "I have to go get ready for an interview. Are you going to be ok on your own?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be looking after Katy."

"Speaking of which," Draco chuckled as Katy stumbled out of her bedroom. "Good morning sleeping beauty."

Katy glared at him and spoke two words. "Coffee... please..."


	5. Chapter 5

As the week moved on things seemed to be getting better. Draco started working as a spell tester, the one casting the spells on nonliving things, slowly moving up to mice, then rats and slowly up the food chain. Katy, though with slight memory problems, went back to working with Ginny in the shop. The only problem was that she was starting to act a little different. She got upset faster over smaller things. And sometimes she had a look in her eye that didn't belong to her. She looked... evil.

Draco must have noticed it too since he stopped talking about his father around her and generally stopped talking about anything of real importance around her. Ginny was starting to feel scared around Katy's new attitude. And it was a long time before Ginny was able to get Draco alone. She caught him just as he was about to leave for work. "Something's wrong with Katy." She said softly.

"I agree," he whispered. "I can't quite put my finger on it though."

"I think we should talk to my dad."

"I have been. I've been telling him everything. He thinks she's under the imperious curse if not worse."

"What's worse than the imperious curse?"

"A memory charm and the imperious curse put together. There is nothing worse than those put together. So I hope for all our sake he has a plan."

"What did his last letter say?"

"He told us to stop communicating for now and that he would take care of it within a couple days. So now it's all up to him."

"Well, it's my day off so I'm going to go see my parents. You be careful ok?"

"I will. You too. Don't go getting into trouble."

Ginny stared at him for a few moments. For what felt like the millionth time she realised how much he had changed in such a short time. He took a breath as if he was going to say something. She suddenly felt scared and realized she didn't want to hear it. She turned on the spot and disapparated. She appeared at her parents from door and knocked. Her heart was still beating wildly. Her mother answered the door and ushered her in. "You're father's just talking to some healers at St. Mungos. He'll be along soon. Tea, dear?"

"Thanks mum," she said, sat down and accepted the steaming cup of earl grey tea.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Ginny broke down. "Oh mum," she cried. "Everything is so weird right now. Katy is acting odd and Harry won't leave me alone and I don't even know what to think of Draco right now."

Molly smiled. "I wondered how long it would take."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come now, Ginerva," Molly laughed. "Your father and I could tell you had crush on young master Malfoy since you were in your third year at Hogwarts."

"That is not true!" Ginny snapped. But then she realised that it was true and pouted.

Once again Molly laughed. "I really must wonder now how long it will be before you and Draco..."

"We are _not_ getting together in any way! Except to fight. And after that we'll go back to our normal lives."

"I'm sure you will, dear," Molly rolled her eyes.

Ginny answered by taking a large gulp of tea, choked and coughed. Her mother sighed and fixed her with a soft look. "Let me tell you something about life, Ginny." She said. "We are most attracted to what we cannot have. Your father with loving muggles, Harry with you and you with Draco. Ever since you have met Draco you've been dreaming of having some sort of relationship with him. When you entered your third year you wanted something more than just a friendship. And since you couldn't have it, it only became more appealing to you. Now he's standing basically right in front of you and you won't take him because now you're frightened. You need to stop being frightened and take a chance. Oh, your father's on his way."

Ginny sighed as her father apparated into the kitchen. He kissed his wife on the lips then his daughter on the top of her head. "So Ginny, I've heard that Katy's acting weird lately." He said, pouring himself tea.

"Yes. Draco said that you two think she's under the imperious curse. Draco also thinks that she might have been hit with a memory charm."

"That I do not think. But I cannot be sure. Draco doesn't know Katy as well as you do. Tell me about what's going on with her."

"Well she's managing to do the work and sometimes she's perfectly normal... but it's like she doesn't remember the system she created to make our business work. And then she acts differently. Like she's a whole different person. Or possessed by someone... not her..."

Arthur nodded. "No, I do not believe she was hit by a memory charm. If her memory had been wiped then she would have no inkling of what to do in these situations. She wouldn't even remember a single thing about you or Draco or anything else. But since she has a couple days where she knows what she's doing there's proof that there's a bit of her left."

"Only a bit?"

"It's hard to say. I need to get a closer look at her. Can I come around in a week or so to see her?"

"Of course. I just want Katy to be ok."

After that the three of them turned to lighter subject and Ginny didn't head out to leave until nine o'clock. Instead of disapperating she walked along her parents' home street. She had never been in a wizarding community and it struck her curiosity. There wasn't anyone out this late at night, but there was still obvious proof that there were wizards around. Like, for one, three doors down from her parents' house there was someone who had tethered a nifler outside the front door. Another house had charmed a muggle bubble wand to constantly blow its own multicoloured bubbles.

At the end of the street Ginny turned on the spot and apparated into her house. Draco was sitting at the table, drinking a cup of tea. He looked up when she appeared beside him. "How was your trip?" he asked in a cheerful tone that seemed a little forced.

"Great. Dad is going to come by in a week or so to look at Katy."

Draco nodded and took a sip of his tea. Ginny hung up her cloak and went to the bathroom to wash her face. As she turned on the tap she heard Draco get up from the table and walk towards the bathroom door. She splashed hot water on her face and turned off the water. As she stood straight she noticed Draco staring at her. "What's up?" she asked and towelled her face dry.

He hesitated and turned away. "It's nothing." He mumbled.

"Like hell it is." Ginny snapped and grabbed his arm. "If it has something to do with Katy..."

"It doesn't." He said, cutting across her words. "It has nothing to with anything that's been going on that has to do with the Dark Lord."

"Well, you can still tell me."

They stood there in silence for a few moments. Draco finally turned to look Ginny in the eye. She almost gasped. Those grey eyes that used to be so hard and unforgiving, hateful and mysterious were now lighter... happier... absolutely beautiful. It was like he had completely changed with one look. She barely noticed when he pushed her gently against the wall to give her this look. "I think you're beautiful," he said softly. She blushed. "I really like you Ginny. I mean... _really_ like you."

"I... I really like you too."

The next second his lips were pressed against hers and he had pulled her full up against him. One hand pressed firmly against her lower back, the other tangled in her red hair. All she could do was kiss him back and clutch desperately to his shirt.

"Well isn't this beautiful."

The two broke apart, turned and saw Katy, pointing her wand at them. "K-Katy..." Ginny stammered. "What are you doing?"

"Get to the kitchen." She snapped, stepping back to let them through.

Draco took Ginny's hand and, while never taking his eyes off Katy, protected Ginny while they made their way to the kitchen. Ginny tried to look around Draco but he continued to keep her hidden. "Katy," she snapped, getting mad now. "Why are you doing this!"

"Because I am not Katy, Merlin's beard stop calling me that!"

"What do you mean, you're not Katy?" Draco growled.

Katy's eyes moved up to his and she smirked. "Come on, Draco, you've known from the beginning that the girl wasn't hit by any stunning spells. You knew that this body was no longer Katy what's-her-face but me. Your father. Lucius Malfoy."

"Katy, stop this, you're mad!"

"Ginny," Draco snapped. "That isn't Katy."

Ginny looked up at Draco, then at Katy, and then back at Draco. She had absolutely no idea what he was saying. Draco took a deep breath, never taking his eyes off Katy's wand. "Do you remember when Katy went to St Mungo's?" Ginny nodded. "We thought that it was because she was hit by three stunning spells and had a heart problem. But it wasn't. I thought it was odd that my father lost his soul that very same day that Katy went to the hospital. It means that he used a spell that the Dark Lord forbade even himself to use. Lucius transferred ninety percent of his soul into a wand and the next spell that made contact with a human being that soul would enter the body and destroy the soul that had been born with the body. Since it was ten percent less than the body's original soul it borrowed power from the spell to subdue that soul. That's why Katy was so sick. Her soul was battling Luscious' but he had the upper hand."

Katy, or Lucius Malfoy, laughed. "Well done. And here I was thinking you were a complete fool. I guess you really did pay attention to those meetings during the Dark Lord's return to power. Unfortunately those fools I gave ninety percent of my soul to wasted their one shot. When the remaining ten percent of my soul finally died within the rest of my body and I woke in this body you can only imagine my surprise. I had told that dunce to aim for you and _ONLY_ you Draco."

Ginny gasped. "You were going to use Draco's apologies against him," she whispered. "Now that the world thinks he's gone straight you were going to infiltrate the Order of the Phoenix and kill them from the inside out."

"Precisely."

"And how are you going to do that?" Draco hissed. "You can't kill off Ginny _and_ Katy without bringing up some difficult questions. Your forget that the new leader of the Order is her father!"

"Oh I've thought that through already," Luscious smirked and looked down at Katy's watch. "In fact, she should be here in a few minutes. Until then, have a seat. Neither of you are going anywhere for a long time."

They didn't move. Ginny was still trying to step in front of Draco who was still holding her protectively behind him. "What did you do to Katy?" Ginny cried, tears filling her eyes.

"Her soul is gone," Lucius answered as if it were a simple matter. "And her body remains for me to control."

"You bastard!" Ginny screamed and dug in her pockets for her wand.

She swore, remembering it was still in her cloak. Lucius laughed again and again, looked at the watch. That second there was a loud crack and Narcissa Malfoy appeared in the kitchen. She looked from Katy who was no longer Katy, to her son, Draco, to Ginny, who he was protecting. Lucius smiled. "Welcome, my dear." He said.

"Do not call me that in that body, Lucius," she snapped. "It's bizarre. Let's get this over with so I can have my husband back."

Both Malfoy's pointed their wands at Draco. "Wait, what are you doing?" Draco stammered, for the first time sounding scared.

"The original plan was to just take over your body, Draco," Luscious explained. "So that we can claim that you returned to your heartbroken and lonely mother. But now it's decided that I will take your body and your mother will take over your little girlfriend's body so that we can destroy your reputation and kill the members of the Order at the same time. Brilliant, isn't it?"

"Lucius, hurry up, I'm feeling faint and I hate looking at you like that." Narcissa snapped.

Draco looked wildly around. His wand was on the table, the only thing separating the four of them. His mother had given him a vital piece of information. Neither of them had their full souls in their body which meant that no matter what their spells would be weak and sloppy. "Hold onto me, Ginny," he whispered softly and felt her hands grip his arms painfully.

"Goodbye Draco." Lucius laughed again and took a final breath.

Draco lunged at that second, grabbed his wand and sent the table flying. Lucius's spell went flying into the sink and it exploded. The Katy Lucius screamed in fury. "What have you done? My soul! I'll kill you both!"

Ginny couldn't breathe. Shards of the shattered sink had struck her hard and she hurt all over but she clung to Draco's robes. She closed her eyes, praying that the two of them would get out alive. "AVADA..." she heard Katy's voice above the burst pipes and her eyes flew open.

"Stupify!" Draco hissed so fast that Lucius couldn't finish what he was saying.

Katy's body fell to the linoleum floor. Suddenly Ginny felt herself being ripped from Draco and a wand pressed painfully into her ribs. Draco stood slowly. He glared at his mother. "Let her go, mother," he growled. "It's over. Lucius is dead. If you don't return the rest of your soul to your body then you'll die too. Do you really want that?"

"All I ever wanted was a happy family," she snarled, not her usual calm that Ginny took her for. "All I wanted was to be the perfect wife and mother and make her husband and son happy. It was his idea to take over the Dark Lord's position and now I'll take over him. Potter ruined my family. I'll kill him for that! I'll kill him with the hand he loved and watch his own soul get torn up in the process, damnit!"

She was hysterical. Ginny whimpered, and several tears fell down her cheeks. Draco winced at his mother's words. _How did it come to this?_ He thought. Two were dead already. Katy and Luscious were soulless bodies doomed to just exist but never truly live. He sighed. "Take me," he whispered.

Narcissa and Ginny both looked up at him. He'd tossed his wand to the side, out of reach and was looking at Narcissa with a defeated look. "Let Ginny go. You can have my body. But don't hurt Ginny."

"Draco! NO!" Ginny screamed.

"Very well, my son, I see you've come to your senses."

Narcissa tossed Ginny to the side and pointed her wand straight at his face. He could see her concentration slipping. She was very slowly losing the last bit of soul remaining in her body. He wondered vaguely what it would be like to lose his soul. He closed his eyes and waited.

_**CRACK**_

Draco winced, but when he felt no pain opened his eyes. Ginny was standing over Narcissa's motionless body holding a piece of pipe that had been blown off the sink. She was panting and crying. "G-Ginny," he stammered.

"Don't you _EVER_ risk your life to save mine _EVER_ again, do you understand me, Draco?" she half bawled, half screamed.

Draco couldn't help it. He smiled. He reached out and wrapped his arms around the soaking wet redhead. She dropped the pipe and wrapped her own arms around him. After a second he pulled back only far enough to kiss her softly. It was all over. Really over.

**Two Years Later**

Draco stood at the front of an aisle wearing a white tuxedo. He was so nervous he could barely keep his hands still. He glanced around. There was no one but Weasely's, Granger's, Potter and all the members of the Order there for the wedding. He no longer had any friends or family who wished to see his face alive so he wasn't exactly surprised. He wished more than ever that Crabbe and Goyle were there by his side. They may not have like that he was marrying into the Weasely family, but they would have at least been there for him.

"Relax," Charley, who was reading out the vows, whispered to Draco. "You're one of the family now. There's nothing we can do to you that Ginny won't bite our heads off for anymore. When the two of you were dating was the real test. Easy sailing from here on out."

"Says the unmarried dragon tamer." Draco hissed quietly back and Charley chuckled.

"Just try to keep the drool in your mouth. Here she comes."

Draco turned. Indeed, there she was. Radiating beauty. She wore a strapless wedding dress with black butterfly designs charmed to flutter around the bottom of the dress. She wore the same tiara that Fleur had worn at her and Bill's wedding and a silvery white veil around her face. Half of her fiery red hair had been forced up into a tight bun while the rest of it flowed down her back like a flaming waterfall. Her father seemed rather dull and ugly beside her as he walked her down the aisle. _Breathe, Draco,_ he told himself over and over. _You've been dreaming about this day for months, don't mess it up now._

He took her hand and her father stepped away. He looked deeply into her brown eyes. "You look gorgeous." He whispered.

She blushed. "Not too bad yourself." She smiled.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Of course I am."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Charley cleared his throat softly. "May I begin?" he whispered.

Draco and Ginny nodded.

Charley began to speak out as the couple stared into each other's eyes. Ginny could hardly believe that three short years ago she hated him. Now she was marrying him. She loved him so much. The whole business with his parents didn't change that one bit, even though he had been thrown into Azkaban for a month simply to be safe that he wasn't being taken over by the evil Lucius Malfoy. But she never considered it as the end of a journey, but the beginning of a much greater one.

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, take Ginnerva Molly Weasely as your lawfully wedded wife, from this day forward, through sickness and in health, for better and for worse, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

Ginny couldn't help but smile at his words. "Do you, Ginnerva Molly Weasely, take Draco Malfoy as your lawfully wedded husband, from this day forward, through sickness and in health, for better and for worse, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

This time it was Draco beaming like there was no tomorrow. Charley closed the book. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Draco lifted the veil and cradled her face gently in his hands. When he kiss her deeply Ginny's entire family cheered. Ginny sighed into the kiss. This was _definitely_ the beginning.


End file.
